Big 4
by Sandwiches212
Summary: Fluff piece! Just showing how Elsa, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup meet and their adventures during their time in Hogwarts. Maybe some run-ins with the Golden Trio! Or is this in the Marauders' time period? We'll see! *FIRST PIECE* Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Faster! Faster! Faster!"

Jack stuffed a handful of celery into his mouth, grimaced, and chewed quickly. To his left, Tommy was almost done his plate. Jack's still had a clump of spinach. He was about to lose. He swallowed, and, in a desperate bid for the win, he tipped his plate into his mouth. The greens tumbled in, nearly choking him.

"No!" Tommy mumbled around his food, grabbing his last few baby tomatoes and tossing them into his mouth.

Jack, with great difficulty, swallowed, and then threw up his hands in victory, "Done!" he gasped. "I win! I win!"

"What?" Tommy protested. "I won! You cheated!"

But no one heard him over the rising cry of, "Ja-ack! Ja-ack!"

The young spectators crowded around Jack, tugging him towards the grand prize: Mrs. Finch's pumpkin pie. It was hot from the oven, glamorous, wondrous, _magical._ Mrs. Finch made the best pumpkin pies in the entire village. Every year, as per tradition, all the children in the village had a vegetable-eating contest, where they would eat the healthiest food that was given to them. Whoever finished first would take home one of Mrs. Finch's pies. This was Jack's idea, after he had overheard adults complaining about how their children never ate healthy, and were becoming sickly. Jack had always held the crown.

He punched his fist into the air in triumph, a cackle of delight escaping his lips. Winning _anything_ was always exhilarating. Mrs. Finch handed him his pie, smiling tightly. "Thanks," Jack shouted over the commotion. She turned away, refusing to acknowledge him.

His shoulders stiffened. The adults of the village, save his father, had always treated him with disapproval and fear. They whispered that his mother was a witch, that she vanished after her father had chased her away, though only after she had borne him a child. Jack was different than the others. Jack made strange things happen. Or rather, strange things happened _around_ Jack. The villagers whispered that he was part demon, that he had inherited his mother's wicked powers. They didn't want their children near him, and yet it was him that they idolized and went to. It was with him that they found fun and happiness.

The village elders had told his father to throw him away, to _kill_ him. _It is the only way,_ they pleaded, but he refused. The day seemed to have gotten darker. He let out a gasp of surprise as his adorable sister Pippa launched himself onto his arm and led him through the village in triumph.

Jack shook his head to drive away the dark thoughts. He'd show them, sooner or later, that he wasn't who they thought he was. He'd become so wonderful with his magic and _show_ them that he wasn't a monster. With this in his mind, he straightened his back and gripped the plate of pumpkin pie and walked away, the children hurrying after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"This pie truly is delicious,"Father murmured, taking another forkful.

"You should have _seen_ how Jack won it!" Pippa, his younger sister, exclaimed in excitement, launching into a slightly exaggerated story of how quickly he ate his vegetables, and how she was the driving force behind his success.

Father stared at Pippa in amusement, and then lifted up his eyes to Jack. In them, was a question and a warning. _You have not done any of your tricks, have you? We cannot risk spooking the villagers._ Jack pursed his lips and looked away. It was for his own protection; if the villagers thought he was like his mother, he faced the risk of being murdered, and his family too. It was to _cleanse_ the village of the demonic presence.

After his mother left, Jack's father married someone else that the village deemed appropriate. She bore Pippa, but died in childbirth. The villagers began to murmur that their family was unlucky and unsuitable to be associated with, claiming that the mark Jack's mother left on them would never fade. They were suspicious, afraid. Then, Jack began to display random powers. When Father's crops were dying, and their food stores were running low, they somehow sprouted larger, tastier crops in spring after Jack helped water them. When Jack fell from a tree branch, he somehow flipped midair, and landed a little _too_ lightly on his feet. When people began to bully Jack, they often found themselves attacked by inanimate objects, or disappearing and popping up in strange locations.

His father had worked long and hard to assure the village elders that Jack was perfectly _normal,_ that they were simply paranoid, that they were still worked up about his mother, that it was unreasonable to think that the lively boy who won the vegetable-eating contest every year could possibly be _evil_.

Jack played absentmindedly with one of the forks, setting it dancing on its tines. Home was the only place he could release his magic to help, or to have fun. Pippa broke from her story to watch the fork, her eyes full of yearning. "Wow," she breathed softly.

Jack looked at her, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips. The fork's tines danced around faster, and faster, making its way around the table. It stopped in front of Pippa, sketched a dramatic bow, and fell off the table. Pippa giggled. Father raised his eyebrows, then looked towards the window.

"Tomorrow is the big day," he said. Both Pippa and Jack looked at each other. Jack's heart sank. His father had given this speech many times, and he despised it.

"We'll find out if you were accepted into that - that Hogwarts school. Then-"

"Then you'll send me away," Jack said bitterly. "Where I won't see you for a whole year, and won't get to have contests with the others, and can't see Pippa."

"Jack-"

"And then I'll be expected to go every year until I turn seventeen and have to leave you for good."

" _Jack._ Look at me, my son."

Jack took a deep, shaking breath, feeling the tears gather in his eyes. _Do not cry, do not cry, do not cry…_ He looked up into his father's kind face. Father was always gentle. He never shouted or yelled or got drunk like Tommy's father. He truly loved his children. That made it harder.

"This is going to be hard, my boy. You didn't choose this. I didn't want this. That does not change what is about to happen," he took a deep breath. "You _need_ this school, Jack. It's not safe for you here. You need to learn to control your powers before it becomes too late. You _know_ what happened to your mother. We can't protect you from the entire village. We don't have the assets to move away, nor the skills to make a living elsewhere."

The tears began to fall from Jack's eyes. What would happen to Pippa without him? Would the village's horrible views on magic seep into her as well?

"Your mother told me about this school, Jack, about how it can help you, before the village chased her away. I-I can't lose you like I lost her, Jack. When she was gone, you can't imagine what it was like for me… and you were so delicate and beautiful. I couldn't allow you to come to harm. You are all I have left of her."

Pippa was staring at Jack, her own eyes filling with tears.

"The only way you can stay, is if you learn to control your powers. Otherwise, you won't be the only one in danger. Pippa and I will be, too."

Jack let out a dry sob. But he didn't _want_ to leave. He wanted to stay here, and be with his friends! He wanted to be surrounded by friends, not strangers. What about what _he_ wanted? _But you want Pippa and Father to be safe, too_ , he reminded himself grimly.

Pippa began to cry, too. "But I don't _want_ Jack to go!" she bawled. "I'm only five, I need a big brother!"

"Come here," Father held out his arms. They piled onto him, sniffling and wailing. "It's going to be hard. It's going to be so, so _hard._ But we can do this. Now go. Practice your letters, Jack."

Jack wiped his nose and rubbed his swollen eyes. He hated crying. It was embarrassing, and made you look bad. Pippa let out a wail and buried her face deeper into her father's chest. Jack walked away to his room, cursing his life, dreading the future.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went past slower than Jack could bear. He wanted it to be over, gone, done with, so that the messenger couldn't come, and he could stay home. He played with the other children, but there was something heavy on his heart. His father was distracted, and Pippa was spending the day clinging onto his arm.

Soon it was afternoon, and the messenger still had not arrived. Now his father was agitated, pacing the floor. Jack's food was tasteless. Pippa was jittery.

 _Tap. Tap._

"Jack, stop that noise," Father ordered.

"That wasn't me!"

 _Tap, tap. Tap._

"Jack, what did I say?"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!"

"Father!" Pippa squealed. "Look at that pretty bird!"

Jack and Father simultaneously looked at the window. It was a tawny owl. Its large, brown eyes glittered with impatience. _What is it doing here?_ Then, Jack noticed a scroll attached to one of its legs. Pippa opened the door, and it flew in, landing next to Jack. Father walked towards it, and untied the scroll. "Thank you," he murmured. The owl squawked once, and ate one of the nuts in Jack's salad.

"Hey!" Jack said. "You can't just -"

"This is it," said Father, quietly, "your acceptance letter. To… to Hogwarts."

Silence fell like a thick blanket over the room. Numbness spread through Jack's body. _So it came after all…_

"Let me read it," Jack said, holding out his hand. Pippa stared, openmouthed.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Dexter Fortescue_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,_

 _International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Frost_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Arabella Graves_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"… ' _await my owl_?'" Jack read, confusion rippling through his veins.

"I suppose we'll have to send them a letter the same way this one got to us," mused Father. "It seems we'll have to purchase one."

"All this _stuff_ ," Jack said, looking at the next page. "Where the hell am I going to get it?"

"Well," Father said, "we definitely do not find these here, in the village. We should go up to London. I hear they have _everything_. We'll need to exchange currency'"

"So-so you're really _going_?" Pippa blubbered, her mouth quivering.

"Hey, stop that," Jack said, placing a hand on his five-year-old sister. "Don't be so glum. I'm not leaving forever, and I'll write you twice a week, if that's enough. I'll tell you all about my time there, and my new friends. When I come back, we'll play together and have fun… now, where's that smile? Yes, smile nice and big, all year long, and before you know it, I'll be right back."

Pippa gave him a quavering smile. "Come back soon," she whispered.

"I'm not going away so soon! We can have more time to play," said Jack. He turned to his father. "And where is this money coming from?" An accusatory note crept into his voice.

He had never known his father to be a thief, but these supplies must be expensive, and they barely had any money. Their tiny, run-down shack was a testament to that.

Father spread his hands. "Been saving up," he went to a cabinet and unlocked a drawer, "since you started with your powers. We should have enough."

He pulled out a small chest, about a foot long and half a foot tall. He opened it, and Jack saw coins and Euro notes crumpled about haphazardly. The chest was brimming with them. "Those vegetables got me the most profit," Father explained, his voice strained.

Jack looked up at his father's face sharply. Father was staring straight ahead, his eyes filling rapidly with tears. "I'll tell the village elders that I have decided to send you to a school in London in order to help them feel comfortable," he continued. "We'll go up together in 2 weeks."


End file.
